


Pillow Talking

by HailTheFreakShow



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheFreakShow/pseuds/HailTheFreakShow
Summary: Imagine being woken up in the middle of the night by Sam Drake wasted drunk. He acts flirty with you in bed and pillow talks while a bit tipsy.





	Pillow Talking

The stars aligned in the crisp autumn air as the full moon shined bright from above. Sweet thoughts filling my numb mind as I lay in bed, sleeping hard from a rough day at work. This moment was so blissful and relaxing that nothing could ruin it. Until I heard a rather loud bang-crash sound within the darkened bedroom. "Shit...Fuck!" I heard a voice whisper to themselves.

"Aw, I'm sorry, shit...Did I wake you up?" The man laughed, speaking a bit louder.

I roll over to my side and flip the light switch on, realizing it was Samuel. "Um-yeah you did." I say squinting my eyes.

"Agh-Fuck," He grumbled. " I'm sorry darling. You were fast asleep weren't you?"

"I was sweetie. I had a long day at work."

"I'm sorry-"

"Sam? Are you drunk?"

"I am not drunk. I'm-I'm just feeling...pretty awesome!" He spoke nearly falling over his own two feet at the end of the bed. He soon laughed. "What's up? Sexy butt?" He then chuckled some more. I give him a long stare and roll my eyes. "I am not drunk. I don't get drunk. I'm just-"

"M-hmm!"

"I only had like seven drinks, not even enough to get me drunk."

"Okay, well you never tell me that I have a, and I quote _'sexy butt'_."

"Oh I do-I so tell you that you have a sexy butt...even when I'm not drunk!"

"Humph."

"Its true though." Sam stretched and sighed. "I like that wagon you're dragging," He giggled. "Okay so I might be a little-a little bit drunk. Just a tiny bit!" The Drake brother then walked over and grabbed hold of the sheets. "Here, scoot over. Because I am going to spoon the ever loving fuck out of you...How are you?" He giggled as he joined me in the bed.

"I'm alright I suppose?"

"Yeah I wouldn't be too great if I was woken up by a drunk asshole either."

"So you're implying yourself?"

"Uh, I'm not talking about me. I'm just saying _in general_. 'Cause I'm not drunk. In general I'd be annoyed it someone drunk woke me up."

Sam laughed and smiled in that cute little way that he always does. "Hi..." He said which was then followed up with several kisses on my cheek.

"Samuel Drake you should stop. Honey you are drunk!"

"Ugh-but I'm not trying anything!" He whined. "I'm just kissing you because you're cute."

"Sam-"

"And I like your tired voice...Its adorable, even if you're the tinniest bit annoyed with me." He laughed. "Hey, I am sorry I woke you up, I was trying to be quiet." Sam sounding more serious.

"You knocked the table over that sits in the corner of the room."

"It came out of nowhere. I don't know where the end table came from, but it just kinda flew out at me."

"Sam it can't just move."

"Tables move. I'm telling you. I think the house is haunted. Because there's no way I bumped into a-a stationary object, tripped, and woke you up...Because I'm totally sober."

"No you're not."

"I am! Look!" Sam said while climbing out of the covers and standing on top of the bed. "I can do-I can do-I can stand on one foot on the bed. Watch! Watch!" His plan was short lived as the Drake brother came tumbling down towards me. "So...maybe in the slightest way, I may be impaired." He chuckled.

"Did you drive all the way home?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, I got a taxi."

"If you say you're not that drunk, why didn't you just drive?"

"Maybe I didn't feel like driving. I just felt like taking a taxi. Oh and Nathan made it home safely. Haha, you think I'm drunk? You should've seen my little brother!"

"Oh you're so warm." He said while inching closer to me. How are you so fucking cute? Oh my god! I wanna like squeeze your cheeks until they fall off." He laughed. "You're so cute! Come here!" He kissed me a few times on the lips.

"I swear you always get like this when you're drunk Sam!"

"Come on." He moaned. "Mmm...fine. I am sorry for waking you up, that was not my intention, but-ay-ay-but...No! I'm not talking about your butt, I'm saying the word 'but' B-U-T. But now that you're awake, would you maybe wanna go sledding?" He laughed aloud.

"Sledding with no snow?"

"You can so go sledding when there's no snow...it just hurts a lot more."

"There's no way you can go sledding sweetie."

"Aw I want to go sledding!" Sam bickered like a little kid.

"It's in the middle of the night."

"So what if its night?"

"You can't go sledding. It's not the season yet for that."

"I don't care!"

"I'd rather cuddle than do that anyway."

"Oh fine lets cuddle, cuddling sounds good...Just help me-get this off...because my shirt for some reason doesn't-want to come off of me." He struggled as I took hold of his brown t-shirt and yanked it off his body. "Almost got it. There we go!"

"I'm sorry I can't get over how cute you are!" Sam spoke.

"Stop it."

"I will not stop, you're adorable and I like kinda wanna draw whiskers on you."

"Really? What if I felt like doing it back to you?" I teased.

"You better no draw whiskers on my face when I pass out because then I won't make you breakfast tomorrow."

"Wait, breakfast?"

"Oh yeah I definitely plan on making you breakfast because I woke you up while you were sleeping and now I have to make it up to you...What do you want?"

"Um-I don't know."

"It could-whatever your choice. If I have to I'll go like to Africa and kill an Ostrich or something," He laughed. "Alright Ostriches are scary. Maybe something less scary like a Capybara."

"What in the world is that?"

"A Capybara is like the biggest member of the rodent family. I saw one in person with Nate on our adventure to Madagascar."

"What does it look like?"

"It is like this giant beaver looking motherfucker. They're cute, but not as cute as you!" He hugged me tight and kissed me.

"Okay-okay I'm a little drunk..."

"Now you confess mister?"

"Okay so I'm totally drunk and like seriously you are so fucking cute right now." He began to ramble. "How the hell did I get so lucky? You beautiful flower child you."

"Flower child Sam?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I heard someone say that and I just had to throw it in there. I think it means you're innocent or something. I don't know. I have no fucking idea...Well you _are_ innocent at least compared to me. My mind is in the gutter. At least right now."

"You're not wrong with that."

"Alright well tomorrow I'll show you what my gutter mind is all about," He chuckled. "I know I'm being weird, but hey that's what you signed up for when you met me." Sam teased.

"Come here!" He begged me.

"Why?"

"Because I want to give you a kiss. Your lips are just so soft and I love it, and your neck, and your ear." Sam moaned. "Tomorrow morning we'll have some fun, but now its time for sleep. I'll let you go back to sleep. Only under one condition."

"What?" I question.

"You have to lay your head on my chest and let me cuddle you to pieces darling."

"Alright. Deal." I said as I inched closer to Sam's body.

"You're so warm. I love you. And I'm not just saying that because I'm drunk. I'm saying that because in all seriousness, I fucking love you so much. Its almost sad how much I love you."

"I love you too! Even though you are tipsy at the moment." I laugh.

"I'll see you in the morning darling. Thanks for being you." He whispered as he cuddled me throughout the night.


End file.
